Blackmail
by SaharaOchimachi
Summary: When Chrome got transferred to Nanimori, she met a man like no other. She hates him, so whats she going to do? Blackmail. 1896 -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**My first KHR Fanfict!~ Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama**

* * *

><p>It was late fall and the day was young for school. That's when a transfer student kicked in.<p>

A young girl, age 14, walked into her new homeroom at a school called Nanimori. Her eye patch made her stand out, but that wasn't the only thing. Her pineapple hair style made people's jaw drop.

"Hello class, we have a new student," presented the teacher.

"Please welcome... er, Nagi-"

"Chrome Dokuro," interrupted the new girl confidently with her small voice. Still keeping the blank face.

"Oh... okay?" said the teacher hesitantly, raising a brow. "You may sit there next to the back window," explained the teacher pointing at the brown, rusty desk.

Chrome just nodded and walked silently to her back seat. The school uniform didn't seem to fit her well but she went with it. It did well to catch everyone's attention.

She sat down without a sound, only the little thump when she plopped onto her chair. Afterwards, when the teacher was starting to explain something, Chrome stared at the atmosphere. She knew that everyone was staring at her. Due to her insecurity, she looked outside the big warm window that covered her face with sunlight.

Chrome just stared out in the distance glancing around every tree she can see as her back round noise was the teacher still blabbing about something. A few hours later, out of the distance she sees a male that seemed older than her by a couple of years. He had black hair and was wearing a black coat on his shoulders that has a bandage, though she couldn't quiet make out the word. He was quiet, the pineapple haired girl was wondering why he wasn't at his class but after a few moment there was something else that made her think.

This messy black haired male saw a Nanimori student that was kicking the garbage can until it fell over. It looked like the man with the black coat was angry, the Nanimori student saw his anger too. The nanimori student seemed pretty scared.

Why? Chrome thought.

She immediately knew when something shined under the man's coat, he took it out and it was a pair of tonfas. Chrome didn't know why but he just beat-up the Nanimori student harshly at a moment. Once the student fell the black haired male just walked right past him and continued on with his nonsense business. Chrome's eye widened. What? Why would he do such a thing? the girl with the eye patch asked to herself. What nerve of people. She really hated those kinds of people. Chrome was about to leave the room from triumph when the bell rang.

Perfect.

Still displeased, Chrome went on to pack her little things and was about to go to her living space until she heard a voice which disrupted her planned routine.

"Hey, Chrome! How's your first day going?" the black haired fellow asked in a peppy tone.

Chrome just shrugged. "It's okay I guess... I don't know many people here," explained the girl with the eye patch, still thinking about the incident.

"Haha, well let me be your first friend here at Nanimori Middle school, the names Yamamoto!" he said while smiling.

"Nice to meet you..." Chrome said while looking at the teacher's desk.

"Well if you want I can show-"

"Hey, baseball freak!" said a gray haired boy running towards Yamamoto.

Yamamoto turned around and just smiled. "Oh, Gokudera! I was just talking with the new girl!" he explained, looking at Chrome with a smile. Chrome silently blushed.

"Well we have to go, Judayime needs us right now as his house!" Gokudera exclaimed already pulling the happy man.

"Oh, well... I'll see you later Chrome!" shouted Yamamoto as he was being dragged at the opposite direction.

So Chrome just stood there and had a blank face on. A few seconds later she started to smile and walk out of the classroom, realizing she made her first friend.

Forgetting all the bad things that happened, she was prancing around hallway to hallway looking out all of the windows when a teacher came up to her.

"Hello, are you Nagi?" asked the short man.

"I prefer Chrome," said the girl, half smiling.

"Oh, I see... well I'm surprised you're still here..." murmured the teacher, "Anyways, since you are new and all I would like you to meet with the vice-president of the Discipline Committee," stated the teacher looking at her eye.

"For what?" Chrome asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, you know... the ways around the school, the rules, etc." said the man while jotting something down on his paper.

"Well, I guess... Where's the room?" asked the one eye girl.

"Down the hall to your right," he said.

"Thanks," Chrome said sarcastically, already walking away.

As Chrome was ambling down the hall, she was imagining how the vice-president would look like. Is he nice, handsome, or maybe a girl? Well he..or she must be really good to handle all this work. Second in command...how nice... As Chrome was opening the door she squeaked nervously.

"Um... is anyone here?" she asked politely.

"Who's there?" cautiously beamed a man with a low voice.

"N-Nagi..." said Chrome, half gagging. She hates her old name... so many bad memories from it...

"Oh, the new student? Come in!" welcomed the vice-president.

As Chrome went past the door, she saw him. He had a weird hairstyle. It reminded her of a wiener... or a banana, either/or. He had a double chin and has a piece of wheat, she's guessing, in his mouth.

"Um, so you've asked for me?" Chrome said politely.

"Yeah, here are everything you need to know in this folder," he explained while holding it out.

She took the folder out of his hands, "Oh, thanks..."

"And, I would also like you to sign this," explained the vice-president while handing a pen out. Chrome took it.

"Okay," Chrome said silently while doing her curvy signature. "You know, it's really bothering me but why not sit in your desk?" questioned Chrome.

"Oh-well- it isn't my desk... it's the president's," said the man with the double chin. He had this smile and dreamy eyes. "He's a great president for the discipline committee, he keeps everything in tip top shape!"

"Oh, is he really that great?" Chrome said doubtfully.

"Of course! He's great, no flaws!" exclaimed the vice.

"Okay..? Well good to know, he must be a great role-model," said Chrome smiling while imagining the prez.

"By the way, just call me Chrome... what can I call you?"

"Oh yeah! Right, Kusakabe," explained the vice-prez while showing his hand. "Pleasure to meet you," he introduced. Chrome took the strong hand.

"Right back at you," said Chrome, half smiling. "Well, I guess I should go now," she left the room and stopped there. Looking at the hidden sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo! A comment already! Thank you! This one is short but that's okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p>It came to be the next day and Chrome was putting on her ironed uniform. That wrinkle was really annoying her. She looked into the cracked mirror and smiled.<p>

"Perfect," she said to herself.

She put her hair up into a pineapple style, it was a weird habit for her but she just loved pineapples and hairstyles. Why not make it one?

"Oi, Chrome!" shouted a boy with blond hair. "Where's my chips byon!"

"On the couch!" shouted Chrome, her throat hurts now.

She went outside and the sun was shining brightly, too much for her taste. Chrome decided to walk to Nanimori instead of taking the public bus. It isn't that far anyways.

As Chrome was walking to school, she was still imagining about what the school's president looks like. She's imagining him with big dreamy eyes and a smile you wont forget. Like a realistic superhero, she can't wait to meet him.

An ideal boyfriend.

When she got to school she hoped that she would meet him today. She blushed at the thought. Chrome was walking down the courtyard and saw the clock on top of the building. 8:00. Wow, she was thirty minutes too early for school.

"I feel like an idiot," she murmured to herself as she continued walking through the front of the school. "Now what?" she thought.

Chrome kept on walking and sat right next to a cherry blossom tree. She was about to sleep when she heard a thump not far from where she was sitting. The pineapple haired girl decided to check it out.

She ran around the corner of the school and saw another Nanimori student standing right next to another one with messy hair. A few seconds later the boy fell down with numbers of bruises while the other stood there with his tonfas, not having a single sign of guiltiness on his face. Wait, tonfas..? Messy hair...? Just then it struck Chrome.

"Wait a minute, y-you're the one I saw at the window... with the tonfas and everything..!" exclaimed Chrome. "Why are you doing this!" she asked while running to the fallen student's safety.

"He was damaging school property, it's only reasonable to bite him to death," explained the boy calmly while looking away.

"W-what! You mean _this_ is reasonable? What the heck is wrong with you! You have no right to do this!" demanded the girl with a fierce look on her face.

"Hm, a herbivore standing up to me? That's interesting... it looks like you don't know your place," said the male with the black jacket on his shoulders.

"What are you talking about!" said the girl doubtfully. "It's you who-"

"I-it's okay..." confronted the student in a weak tone.

"How can you say that? This isn't okay! He just beated you up for a stupid reason at this stupid school!" exclaimed Chrome, shaking him a bit.

The male with the Tonfas eyes widened a bit.

The student coughed up some blood.

"W-well, his is the president of the d-discipline committee..." the student barely said.

Chrome was shocked.

"W-wait what? What do you mean he's the _president_ of the discipline committee!" screamed Chrome. She began to shake the student harder.

The student fainted.

"Great..." said Chrome in her sarcastic language. She looked up at this man who she now realizes is the _president_ of this school. The man she thought who was nice, hardworking, and smiles like no one is actually a man who beats up people. This is a shame. Kusakabe really messed up on this one.

"Why are you still here? Get out before you cause more trouble," said the new-found president. "I need to take this man out of school grounds," he continued as he was beginning to lift up the student.

"I don't care how superior you are, you're still an idiot," sassed Chrome, staying put. "Before I go though, what's your idiotic name?" asked Chrome trying to hide her curiosity.

"..." he didn't say anything and just left.

A few seconds went by and the wind went through her purple hair.

Stupid bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry how short it is! I will update soon so no worries! Please Comment! XD (Preferably Constructive ones)<strong>

**- Sahara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank ****you ****to ****my ****reviewers ****CodeHalo ****and ****The****Last****Page. ****It ****really ****means ****a ****lot ****to ****me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p>At 7:24, Chrome decided to go to the reception room and ask Kusakabe about that man's name.<p>

"Um, Kusakabe, are you here?" Chrome quietly asked, already opening the door.

"Oh, is it you Chrome?" said the man with the odd hairstyle.

She started to smile, "Yeah, it's me! Can I ask you a question?" the girl asked, relieved that the president wasn't there.

"Sure, come in!" said the man waving his hand, though Chrome couldn't see as she went through the door.

"Um, you know the president?" asked Chrome, letting her heart tighten.

"Yeah, what about him?" asked Kusakabe, getting distracted about the early students arriving.

"W-what's his name?" asked Chrome while trying to hide her impatient thinking.

"Oh, um... his name is Hibari Kyoya," explained Kusakabe.

"Hibari...Kyoya?" refrained Chrome. _That __sounded __familiar..._

"Yes, Hibari Kyoya... is there anything else?" asked Kusakabe in a calm tone.

"Oh, no, there's nothing else... thank you very much!" thanked Chrome while bowing a bit.

"Mhm! Your welcome," Kusakabe proudly said as Chrome was leaving. "Come back again soon!"

Chrome closed the door behind her, she finally started to realize what big of a pickle she was in. She was still caught up about how Hibari was the president... and his name...where did she hear it from? She was in her thoughts when the bell rang.

"Shoot! I'm late!" Chrome exclaimed to herself while running with her bag. "And I came extra early for this!" she bummed. Chrome ran down the hall and to her left. Finally, she opened the door when the teacher was taking attendance.

_Great._

"Nagi-san! Please do not be late, I do not tolerant it! You're even later than Gokudera!" exclaimed the teacher. Gokudera snickered.

"Eh, I prefer Chrome D-dokuro... sempai," she explained in a soft, timid voice. She was a bit frightened.

"Well, please have a seat Dokuro-san," explained the teacher, breaking the eye contact.

"Okay, s-sorry," Chrome quietly spoke as she ran to her seat.

The teacher began to speak.

"Now, today we are learning about the..." That's when Chrome lost him. She was too distracted from that face that scrubby haired man had. Why _him_ out of all people need to be the _president _of the committee? I bet everyone hates him. If that's true then why can't everyone just join up and kick him out? If it's one against many it shouldn't be that hard. Man this really annoyed Chrome. Her eye was starting to twitch as the wind flew by. Even though she didn't know him that much she knows that he is the worst person in this school.

Chrome turned the other direction and saw Yamamoto, sleeping behind his math book. Then she was browsing around every corner of the room and finally looked at Gokudera when it hit her. She just needs to find Hibari's weakness.

* * *

><p>The next day, Chrome got up super early and went to school. "This time I won't be late," she thought. She was hoping she would catch Hibari wondering around the school grounds. Chrome went passed the gate and obtrusively climbed up a sakura tree. Now all she had to do was wait...<p>

About a half an hour passed and she didn't see Hibari or a scream of a student. Chrome was starting to get impatient but she waited up there anyways, listening to the swaying of the trees. Then, finally she saw the black haired man walking around cautiously holding a tonfa behind his so called cape.

Chrome kept on following his every move, each time he blinked, each time he breathed, and each step he took.

She began to blush a little bit.

"Great, I feel like a perverted stalker..." the pineapple girl grumbled as she narrowed her eyes at another direction. When she looked back, the school's president was about to leave out of her sight.

Chrome decided to get out of the tree and just follow him, considering how impatient she is. Just when she was about to get down quietly it took the other direction. She slipped and fell on the ground...hard.

"Ow!" exclaimed the eye patch girl while rubbing her head.

The man with the tonfas immediately noticed the loud crash. As he turned around his face was still calm.

"Who are you?" the man asked showing no interest.

"Won't he ask if I'm alright...?" mumbled the girl as she was trying to stand up.

"I am Chrome, Chrome Dokuro!" the girl explained as she touched her chest to complete the gesture. Hibari flinched.

"Have we met before?" Hibari asked still not showing the sense to smile.

"Yeah, I was there when you were trampling the student!" the girl said showing her anger a little bit.

"..." he didn't say anything; a moment went by when he took out his tonfas from their sleep.

"H-hey, what are you doing...?" asked Chrome, shaking a little bit.

Hibari started to walk towards her.

_D-Don__'t __tell __me..._

"I need you to be bitten to death for calling Nanimori School "stupid"," explained Hibari, creating a dark aura.

"Geh.." She took a few steps backwards. She started holding onto the trunk of the sakura tree. The pineapple haired girl was ready for her punishment when the wind blew and some of the sakura pedals went flying. Hibari stood still for a moment as he looked at them one by one. The bird flapped a few times, "Hibari, Hibari," That's when he took down his tonfas and turned around.

"I don't feel like biting you to death today..." said the man uncomfortably. "We'll continue this tomorrow," and then Hibari left while having his yellow puff ball on top of his head.

Chrome just stood there in astonishment; her knees still shaking.

"What the heck just happened?" She whispered to herself. She looked up at the pink pedals. At first, she was flinching but then started to grin a bit. Her soft lips began to speak.

"I found his weakness,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my lateness for writing this fanfict. I know I promised that I would write soon but I guess time got away from me… SORRY!<strong>

**Please Review, preferably constructive ones!**

**-Sahara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you for the people who are "Story Alert", "Favorite", or commenting on my story! It really makes me happy; you guys are the reason why I am writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Chrome woke pretty late. It was around 7:15. Only 10 minutes to make herself look good for her blackmail date and 5 minutes to go to school. She made herself to a pineapple like always and ran right out of the broken door with a potato chip in her mouth. As she thought about the maniac's weakness she fell down straight on her face. As she got up, she wiped off the dust and small rocks from the dirt and continued on walking.<p>

When she got to her school she directly went to the reception room with sheer confidence.

When the door swung open, the president looked up in a fast motion. He was in a middle of writing some papers, but Chrome didn't care. She was so happy about finding the weakness.

"What are you going here little girl?" rudely asked the Nanimori lover.

The girl just grinned as she was digging through her pockets, "I want you to stop being so mean to everyone,"

Hibari paused for a moment from being confused by this girl's odd statement.

"I'm not being rude to the students, I am simply disciplining them like I'm suppose to," defended Hibari "and I will not stop what I am doing,"

"I knew you would say that," Chrome took something out of her pockets. "If you don't then I'll just put this stuff everywhere around Nanimori,"

She was holding a small plastic bag with a flower petal. But not just any flower petal. A _sakura _petal.

A surprised look went on his face, but his surprise disappeared as fast as it began. Now he just continues to have a blank face on. His mouth slowly opened.

"That's not my weakness little girl,"

Her smirk slowly disappeared as she lowered her arm that was holding the clear bag.

"What?"

"I said, that's not my weakness you idiot,"

She just stood still for a moment, she was trying to stall time by fixing her eye patch as she was hiding her red cheeks. Hibari just sat there waiting for her to speak. She was slowly backing away as slyly opened the door.

"I-I'm not done yet," Chrome said in an embarrassed tone. "I'll get you soon!"

And so with that said, she shut the door leaving the discipline president in his room with a bored expression.

On the other side of the door, Chrome was quietly looking through the small window door with her single eye.

"Hibari Hibari,"

A yellow puffball came through the big window in the reception room. Hibari, hearing its entrance, let his pointer finger out to let it sit on it. Once it did, he did something that the mist girl only dreams about.

A smile.

As Chrome's eye widened, the bird flew off of his hand and onto his head. Then Hibari continued his work just like before.

"That's it!" the purple haired girl thought. "The bird...the bird is what I need!"

She had an evil grin on her innocent face. "I'm going to get you for sure,"

* * *

><p>On that Saturday evening after school, Hibari was doing his usual stroll around his favorite Nanimori School with his alert eyes. He immediately stopped with a small 'hn' to subside. When he saw who it was, he began to sigh in annoyance.<p>

"Little girl, what do you want now?" he lazily said. "I have no time to tolerant your little games,"

"Please don't underestimate me!" Chrome demanded "I _said _that I would get you soon!"

"Isn't it _too _soon?" Hibari said, he was already beginning to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" the "little girl" asked confidently with a smile on her face.

Hibari kept on walking, "No,"

Her smile was getting bigger "Are you _sure_?" she took a step forward, "Not even your little birdie perhaps?"

The man with the black hair stopped his motion and slowly turned around, "..."

"Hehe, speachless now are you," she began to reveal the item that was behind her back. And of course, it was his most precious item. Hibird.

"Hibari Hibari,"

The little ball of fluff kept on tweeting his name while flapping its little wings in its cage.

The independent dude, in a jarful of anger, violently ran towards the girl that was holding the yellow bird as he took out his tonfas.

Chrome, however, was actually a very strong girl. So she easily dodged his attack with one swift move. Although Hibari wasn't half bad either, he was able to leave a slight cut on her right sleeve.

She looked down at her minor injury, "Great, and I just ironed it too," Chrome muttered to herself.

Hibari just rested his tonfas down and glared at her, "Just give it back to me and I'll call this whole thing off," he coldly bargained.

But Chrome didn't want to agree, instead she just scoffed and said: "As if," then she paused for a bit as Hibird flapped his wings in silent terror. "But I'll make you a deal,"

Hibari's eyes suddenly widened with a mix of curiosity and annoyance.

_This __little __girl __is __really __getting __on __my __nerves_

"What is it?" Hibari calmly said, "And make it fast, I don't like wasting my time on little girls like you,"

Chrome's grin turned into an impromptu frown.

_A __little __girl! __I__'__m __only __a __few __years __younger __than __him!_

"You have to listen to everything I say," rumbled Chrome.

"Typical," Hibari said under his breath as his head turned a bit.

"If you don't," snickered Chrome, "This little birdie goes bye bye!~"

Hibari fiercely shot his head back at Chrome with a stare. But not just any stare, it was a deadly stare.

Chrome, getting the message, felt chills down her spine. But she continued on as if nothing happened.

"What do you say?" asked Chrome, "Is it a deal?

Hibari just calmly sighed and said, "Don't you think this is more like Blackmail?"

Chrome's eyes brightened. _Yes! __That__'__s __exactly __what __it __is!_

"Maybe," the girl calmly said. "If that's what you want to call it,"

Her only response was a silent grip on his tonfas.

"Fine, whatever you say..."

The blackmail girl smiled, "Great, we start on monday," she turned around and began to leave with Hibari's precious item. "See you later,"

Once Chrome left, Hibari just looked up in the sky and snickered. "You'll be dead before you can order me around you little girl,"

And so a new beginning has arrived!

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? What do you think? Please Comment! Preferably constructive ones!<strong>

**-Sahara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you The Last Page for commenting! It really makes me happy!~**

**Here's the next Chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p>It was a calm Sunday morning and Hibari was on the roof of Nanimori Middle School looking at the sky thinking that Hibird would come and rest on his index finger. But he never does come because of that female bitch.<p>

Even though he's going to beat her up tomorrow, for somewhat reason he feels like-what's the word... Right! He feels like a-a herbivore. Is it because he's being controlled by an innocent girl?

Well, I guess she's not that innocent on second glance but still... It makes him so...so angry. Although on the other hand he kind of respects her for being able for him to sink so low. Even though it's only going to be for a day.

Hibari smirked a bit as he covered his eyes from the gleaming sun.

_Just __a __day huh? H__eh, __I __wonder __what __she __is __going __to __do __with __me ..._ _I__'__m __interested; __show __me __your __evil __mind..._

Right after that little thought, he went into temporary slumber.

**Meanwhile...**

Chrome was taking a shower when she was thinking about what she had done yesterday.

_"__Was __it __the __right __choice __to __do __that?__" _she mumbled to herself as she was brushing through her purple locks. "Or was I too straightforward...?"

She sighed as she turned off the water and stepped outside of the modern shower. She grabbed a white towel and covered her parts. Then she looked at her reflection at the fogged up mirror.

_Guess __I__'__ll __know __tomorrow __morning_

**The next Day...**

It was now a Monday morning as Chrome lazily got out of her messed up bed and walked to her personal bathroom.

As she was brushing her teeth her heart kept on beating fast from excitement. She was smiling so big that some of the foam came out of her mouth. And of course Chrome being Chrome, she immediately blushed as she was desperately trying to wipe off the excess foam dripping down her chin.

Hibari, already at school, is doing paperwork at the office. Suddenly stopping, he began to think something unreasonable.

_What__if__I__lose?_

To Hibari, it was the most ridiculous question he had ever thought of in his life. He was the strongest person he knows. Well, other than that baby. He looked outside of the window and squinted a bit.

_School is __starting __just __about __now..._

A loud sigh came out of him as he was thinking about that annoying girl.

Why her out of all people? Does she even know who I am?

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" asked the vice president in a worried tone. "Is there something that's bothering you?"

Hibari paused for a moment thinking what he should say.

"It's nothing that you should be worrying about, go check if there's anyone harassing the school," he calmly said. He was hiding how tense he was, but good thing was... he always hides how he feels.

"And if you do find someone, tell me immediately,"

"Yes sir!" Kusakabe shouted, and out the door he went.

After he heard the door shut, he continued his work, until a few minutes later he heard the door open again.

Not bothering to look up, he said "What do you want?" in an annoyed tone. "Don't you have a class to attend?"

The one who entered the room started to frown, "How did you know it was me?" her quiet voice asked.

"You're the only person other than Kusakabe who would enter without knocking," Hibari coldly said, "And he just left a few minutes ago to stroll around the school so that only leaves you,"

A soft click of the tongue escaped from her lips as she shut the door. Her eyes slightly narrowed.

"So, what do you want me to do?" he asked in boredom. "Though I bet that this won't last long," he mumbled.

Chrome, hearing everything he said, gave him an angry look. "You better take this seriously or you know what will go bye bye,"

Hibari secretly rolled his eyes as he looked up in a tired way. "Oh please give me an order," he said in a mocking tone. He cannot believe that he was doing this. "Better?"

Chrome showed a grin on her face. "Very,"

She handed out a piece of paper to him, expecting for him to take it.

But he didn't.

"What?" he coldheartedly asked.

Chrome shook the paper a little. "Take it, and really read it," she commanded.

Hibari swiftly took the paper out of her hands in a violent motion. He began to read it as she sat down on the couch.

Once he was done reading he neatly places the paper on the right side of his desk. "Don't you think It'll just be easier to say that you don't want me to hurt anyone?" he commented.

Chromes cheeks slightly got bigger, "Whatever!" she said, "It sounds better and more formal this way!"

He sighed as he scratched his head a bit. "I don't think I'll be able to follow this asking for yours,"

Chrome stood a big step forward. "Eh! Why?"

He began to yawn as he placed his hand close to his mouth. "Cause, I don't feel like it..."

Furious, the girl went up to his desk and slammed her hands on it. She placed her head close to Hibari's small eyes. "You do realize I have your bird right?"

Hibari glared as Chrome smiled with her persistent eyes.

"Fine, what else should I do little girl?"

Chrome smiled, "Just that, nothing else for today,"

Silence took over the room until Hibari broke it.

"If that's all then get out of my room," the president frostily said.

* * *

><p><strong>There, Done! Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Comments would be very appreciated!**

**- Sahara**


End file.
